


Mistlefoe

by cellard00rs



Series: CSAC series [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs
Summary: The boys enjoy the holidays





	

“…and you know, it’s actually parasitic,” Preston confesses like it’s a dark secret. He’s hanging a tiny collection of mistletoe above the sliding glass doors in the apartment and Ford is watching him with an amused smirk.

Preston’s been talking almost nonstop about this mistletoe shrub and his excitement is as infectious as the plant he’s holding, “They grow on a wide range of tree hosts and stunt their growth. Although I suppose an argument could be made for their being classified more as a hemi parasite, because they _do_ perform at least a _little_ photosynthesis. Although they have short life spans and they don’t do it much, so…”

He shrugs as he carefully lowers himself from the chair he was standing on. He’s wearing a bright crimson sweater with a crisp white shirt beneath with dark slacks. He has on a green tie and truthfully, it’s if he’s stepped out of a Hallmark movie or something. ‘Christmas with a Billionaire’ or ‘Rich at Christmas’ – it would have some silly title like that and it would fit his perfectly tailored Christmas-y vibe except for one thing. He’s _not_ silly and he manages to pull it all off without looking corny. In fact, he looks even better than usual and Ford has an inkling as to why as Preston eyes his handiwork.

“There’s a variety of reasons as to why it’s become prevalent to this festive time of the year! Its history is fascinating. It’s tied with both Norse and  Druidic mythology and it’s been linked with both fertility and vitality and…and…you’re staring at me,” Preston colors at this last bit and Ford just grins, “I’m sorry. It’s nothing, really. It’s just…”

“It’s just-?” Preston leads on, looking shy.

“Stan always talks about how sometimes I’ll babble on about something scientific and he thinks I’m really cute when I do it. And I was just thinking…I understand what he’s talking about now.”

“O-oh?”

“Yeah,” Ford hums and he walks over to Preston, taking his hands in his, “You’re cute.”

If anything the color on Preston deepens, the apples of his cheeks and his ears almost as crimson as his sweater as he avoids Ford’s eyes, “I-I don’t know about that…”

“Sure you are! Especially when you talk with such passion! It’s great to see you so animated. To see you love something so whole heartedly!”

Preston skirts glances at him now and then and their fingers have interlaced as he whispers, “Flowers…plants…they’re-they’re not the _only_ thing I love whole heartedly.”

“Oh?” Ford parrots Preston’s earlier question, but much more teasingly and Preston walks backwards without looking, lightly tugging Ford beneath the mistletoe he’s hung. He swallows thickly and looks up, eyes shining as he murmurs ‘no’ and moves in for a kiss. A kiss that’s cut off by Stan slamming the front door behind him.

Preston’s fingers jerk from Ford’s and he glowers at the intrusion, “Stanley! Must you _always_ barge in, in such a manner?”

Stan’s holding a bunch of big, brown bags, his Santa hat lopsided on his head and his eyebrows shoot up, “I interruptin’ something?”

Preston untangles his hands from Ford’s so he can cross his arms, “Yes! If you must know! Ford and I were…um…we were about to…”

His words trail off as his eyes suddenly dart between the two nervously and Ford rolls his eyes, “Kiss, Stan. We were about to kiss.”

“Huh,” Stan huffs and he puts the bags down, looking at Preston, “Well, why don’t ya just go ahead and do it then?”

Preston blinks rapidly, “Is…is that okay?”

Stan and Ford share a look as Stan groans, “Christ, Pres. We’ve been over this about a million times! We’re all in a relationship. _ALL_ of us. I don’t care if you kiss him and he don’t care if you kiss me. And, considering last night, what with you watchin’ us going at it and jackin’ off to it, I know you sure as shit don’t mind me kissing him!”

“Stanley…” Ford bemoans, one hand going to press at his temple while Preston’s color moves from red to purple. Preston starts sputtering and Stan just laughs and reaches into one of the bags to draw out a large poinsettia, “Alright, alright. Calm down, my prince and look what I gotcha! It’s a Christmas flower…thing…right?”

He holds it out, looking a little unsure and Preston walks over to take it, somewhat mollified, “Yes, of course. Next to the mistletoe it is the most common. It’s a shame really, because there are a wide variety of other suitable plants that fit-!”

“Like this?” Stan reaches into another one of the brown bags and draws out a white flower that brings stars to Preston’s eyes as he snatches it, “Galanthus plicatus?! Where did you get this?!”

“Gal-what now?” Ford asks and Preston looks near tears, “Galanthus plicatus – it’s a type of snowdrop, sometimes called the ‘three ships’ – it’s very pricey and rare and-and how did you get this?”

“I know people,” Stan boats and at Ford’s skeptical look Stan admits, “Fine – I did a job at some big wig botany place with Dan. They had all kinds of plants and flowers and crap and I woulda toldja all about it, but then I would’ve tipped Preston off on…”

Stan doesn’t get in another word because Preston puts the flower aside to take a firm hold of Stan’s coat collar. He drags Stan beneath the mistletoe, knocking off his Santa’s hat as he kisses him fiercely. Stan lets out an abortive sound of surprise at the action that quickly morphs into approval as he returns the kiss.

Ford allows them a moment or two before he comes up behind Preston and clears his throat, tapping his shoulder. Preston releases a love struck Stan only to turn to Ford, who takes Preston’s face in his hands and gently kisses him.

Preston lets out his own surprised sound, apparently not expecting to go from one heated kiss to another. Although the difference in kisses between the Pines twins is always notable. With Stanley it’s a whirlwind – a swept up stream of passion. With Ford it’s calmer, more collected, but powerful in the way it methodically breaks down his senses. When Ford lets Preston go, he looks as lost as Stan and Ford laughs, “You two are so easy.”

“Easy, huh?” Stan snorts and he tugs Ford over, giving him a kiss himself, making sure Ford is pretty well into it before letting him go and turning it into a headlock. Ford protests weakly and Preston huffs, “Stanley, stop it!”

“Make me – it’s mistle _foe_ now! Every man for himself!” As if to punctuate his point, Stan light kicks out at Preston with one foot, lightly striking his behind. Preston scowls and rolls up his sleeves, “Well, if that’s the case…”

Preston grabs Stan around his waist and lifts him, just enough that he loses his grip on Ford, who immediately turns to gang up on Stan, fingers going for Stan’s middle to tickle viciously. Stan lets out several choked snorts but fights back, turning his head enough to lick at Preston, who releases him with a shocked gasp. Not that it matters, Ford’s fingers having moved to Stan’s armpits and Stan is a helpless giggling mess now.

No real winner is determined, the three fooling around until they’re all out of breath. They gather on the couch, settling there to watch some holiday films. It’s an hour so in, all of them close together, when Ford falls asleep on Preston’s left arm.

Preston draws him close, kissing his forehead before he turns to see Stan on his right. Stan is watching both of them and Preston sighs, “I…I have a gift for you as well.”

“Do you?”

He nods, “It…it occurs to me…”

Preston trails off and just when Stan’s about to press him, he picks up again, “I…one of the reasons I’ve been so hesitant towards Ford is, well, you knew of my feelings for him in advance. And I…I shall admit that I…I may have held him in a tender regard before you.”

“You _may_ have?” Stan asks with clear disbelief and Preston has the decency to look abashed, “Yes, very well. I _did_ hold him in a tender regard before you. I’m sure you understand it’s…it’s hard not…not fall in love with him…”

Stan looks at the sleeping Ford and smirks, “’Course I understand. I was in love with him long before you were.”

“Fair enough,” Preston concedes, “But regardless, I…I know we share something of a rivalry for him. And I shall admit, it has been very stimulating but…I don’t wish for you to believe I care only for him. Or that I care more for him than I care for you. I may have fallen for him first, but I…I _do_ love you, Stanley Pines.”

Stan waves a hand as if to wave the comment off, but he feels his heart pound a little harder at the words. He gets the same reaction when Ford expresses similar feelings. Christ, these two are gonna kill him. However, Preston is unswayed by his reaction, “I do. I’ll admit to showing it differently, but you hold my heart as much as he does and I…I never thought I would be lucky enough…blessed enough…to garner both of your affections. And well,”

Preston shifts as cautiously as he can so as not to wake Ford, reaching into his pocket to draw out a small box. He offers it to Stan who looks at him with wide eyes. Stan takes the box and opens it to see a gorgeous golden chain inside. He gives a low whistle, “Whoa, Pres…this is…”

“Befitting of someone I love,” Preston offers simply, “Were I not holding your dear brother so close, I would offer to put it around your neck myself, darling.”

Stan’s face heats at the endearment, but he just blows out a puff of air, as if the sentimentality is too much for him. He removes the chain from the box and gently clasps it about his neck, feeling it’s cool weight against his skin. He brushes a hand over it, “This…this ain’t _real_ gold, is it?”

Preston nods, “You deserve nothing less.”

“Pres…that’s…this is…this is too much!”

“It suits you,” Preston supplies and he reaches out a free hand to touch it gently. Stan lays his hand over Preston’s and they look into one another eyes, naked love flowing between them before they both turn their attentions to Ford, who’s let out a little snore. They both grin and Stan gets up, gathering his brother into his arms.

Ford wakes slightly, blinking blearily, “Hrm?”

“Go back ta sleep, Poindexter. I got ya,” Stan hushes as he kisses the top of Ford’s Christmas-patterned beanie. Ford just lets out another sleepy noise before cuddling deeper into Stan’s arms. Preston gets to his feet as well, eyeing them both, “May I-? Or…or better to say, _shall_ I join you two tonight?”

“‘Course. Bed’s big enough for three. Well, it is since ya bought us that new one,” Stan returns in a hushed voice, “You keep spoilin’ us rotten; I don’t know what we’re gonna do. Ford’ll probably be down in the dumps when he sees what I got him.”

“I seriously doubt that. If it’s a gift from you, I am quite sure he’ll treasure it.”

“Even if it’s just a couple of new beanies?”

“Please. I’ve never met someone in my life who enjoys those hats as much as your brother!”

“Well, few of ‘em got some nerdy designs – one’s got some D,D, and More D character on it and another’s got some science mumbo jumbo.”

“Perfect! He’ll adore it!”

“What did you get him?”

“Something better than that,” Preston boasts and Stan glares at him, “How’s about I put him to bed and then you and me meet under the mistlefoe again?”

“For kissing or for fisticuffs?”

“I’ll give ya some fistin’…” Stan teases and Preston’s expression is priceless enough that Stan feels he’s won this round of their rivalry. But as far as their love goes, he feels it’s all evenly spread as he tucks Ford beneath the covers of their bed. He crawls into one side, not caring that he’s still wearing his jeans and flannel, too tired to really bother with shrugging it all off. Preston, on the other hand, disappears only to return moments later in another set of fancy pajamas.

He gets in the bed as well, curling near Ford, who rests between them. The three fall asleep together, cozy, happy, and deeply in love with one another on this cool holiday night.


End file.
